In devices, such as electronic postage meters, a recently developed arrangement for setting print wheels has involved the use of stepper motors. Usually two such stepper motors are utilized wherein one operates to select the bank of a print wheel which is to be adjusted and the second controls the adjustment of such print wheel. An optical sensor is associated with each of the stepper motors so that the angular position of each stepper motor may be determined as well as the direction of rotation of such stepper motors. An obvious requirement for print wheel setting mechanisms is that the component thereof be accurately aligned.
One means of aligning such components is through the use of equipment such as an oscilloscope wherein an electronic determination may be made as to the proper alignment of the various components. The disadvantage of this type of alignment is that it requires a relatively large amount of time, sophisticated equipment, and a well trained electronic technician to operate such equipment. Obviously, it would be advantageous if a simple mechanical scheme could be utilized wherein the setting mechanism components of a postage meter may be aligned without the use of sophisticated electronic equipment and without requiring professionally trained electronic technicians to carry out the operations of alignment.